The present invention relates to slings for carrying things, and in particular to a firearm sling incorporating a sling swivel.
Elongate carrying straps have long been used to carry rifles and shotguns and various articles of luggage. Such carrying straps or slings have previously been made of leather or heavy cloth webbing attached by the use of various hooks or buckles providing for adjustment of length in use. In attaching such slings to firearms, end portions of the straps have been extended and doubled back through loops, usually of metal, that are mounted on a firearm so that the loop is free to swivel about an axis usually extending transversely with respect to the length of the firearm and parallel with the width of the sling strap. Usually such loops, known as sling swivels, are mounted on a head of a sling mounting stud attached to a stock portion of a firearm, and are free to swivel with respect to it. Sling swivels are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,012 and 5,067,267.
Slings and sling swivels in the past have been somewhat costly, and yet some of such slings have not been particularly comfortable in use.
Sling swivels made of metal have in some cases been undesirably noisy, and some metal sling swivels are relatively costly. Sling swivels made of other materials such as high strength plastics have been quieter and less costly to make, but have been thought by some not to be strong enough, or have had a bulky appearance thought by some not to be pleasing. Sling straps made of natural textile fibers or leather may be susceptible to mildew and rot in damp climates, or may hold moisture where it can cause corrosion or damage to the finish of a firearm.
What is needed, then, is an improved sling system for firearms that is low in cost, yet rugged and strong enough to be functional, while being pleasing in appearance and comfortable in use. Preferably such a sling system should be manufactured of materials which are resistant to abrasion, mildew and rot, as well as being quick to dry, in order to avoid retention of moisture which might cause harm to expensive firearms on which such slings are used.